Coming Home
by Hikaru Uchida
Summary: The time to come home finally comes; Naruto has to face his Uchiha one last time before they can be happy. Follow this bittersweet love until the end… Two-shots. ItaNaru. Sequel to 'Open your eyes...'
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT which is © by Hikaru Uchida (ME, penname).**

Summary: The time to come home finally comes; Naruto has to face his Uchiha one last time before they can be happy. Follow this bittersweet love until the end… Two-shots. ItaNaru.

Coming home:

Sequel to "Open your eyes…."

It's been half a year since the fourth ninja war begun. Killer Bee and Naruto are both safe, and both are fighting the battle with the others.

Naruto has seen glimpses of Sasuke, but it hurts to see him. Knowing he has something so important in him, something that should be with _him_ and never in someone else's hands, not even Sasuke's. The eyes of his beloved rest with him, he can see what is happening, but is unable to stop his brother. His power is being used improperly, and it hurts the blond greatly.

Half a year since that wonderful experience with his love happened. So long since the war had started, but compare to the others, it is still young. The rooky nine are still with him, as well as the generation before them. In that time, Naruto had mastered the Biju Rasengan, and also Hiraishin no Jutsu along some interesting and powerful seals. He's now using the same time-space Kunai Minato used, and Kirabi and Kakashi are teaching him the art of Sealing whenever they can.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, as everyone now knows him as, was lying on the ground looking up at the stars. The day he revealed who he truly is, was the day Tsunade handed him her hat; the day his dream had come trued. He was the Sixth Hokage.

The old Man, Onoki, had almost had a heart attack as well as most of the young generation of shinobi. Naruto had just laughed happily, and accepted the name of Hokage. Sakura started to show more interest in him, which he did not like. He was heartbroken, Itachi was gone and there was nothing to do about it, but accept reality.

So at the moment, he was on top of a hill under the camp grounds, wishing upon a start, to be able to have some kind of contact with his weasel. Steps were heard, but he did nothing to see who it was, he knew since they decided to interrupt his brooding time. The person sat by him, but he ignored them and kept looking for a shooting star, "Hey," they said quietly.

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement, but other then that, he didn't look at the person. He closed his eyes tightly, _'I will always be with you, loving you'_ he heard the echo of his words over and over again. The pain was too great, he was hurting so much, and he still didn't know why.

The person sighed, "Look Naruto, I don't know what's wrong with you, but since you joined us here in the front lines… there is something off of you," they told him.

The blond sat up, "It's nothing," he told them.

"Don't tell me it's nothing! Whatever it is, it's hurting you," they told him. The Uzumaki sighed and looked at them, angry emeralds looked at him, and he looked back blankly.

"Sakura, just leave me alone tonight," he told her lowly, "I need some time alone," he whispered looking back at the stars. The girl grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and pulled him to her.

Naruto's eyes widen, he saw everything in slow motion. Sakura closing her eyes, her hand coming up to cup his face, and her lips preparing to meet his. His heart stopped, his blood froze and anger started to flow instead. He disappeared from her grasp, standing a few yards away. Sakura open her eyes in a snap, she looked at him confused, "What?" she asked getting up. A dangerous and angry aura pour out of him, he glared at her with disgust.

"Don't _ever_ try that again, do you hear me?" he asked her in a low growl.

She took a step back, her hand back up like it always does when ever she felt hurt, or threatened. Now, it was both, "But… you like me, and I like you," she told him softly, the blond shook his head,

"No, no, no, no. I love someone else, you like, no, love Sasuke," he told her.

She flinched, "Then all those time you asked me out? What was that?" she asked mad.

Naruto looked at her blankly, "Those were childish hopes that were crushed every time I asked. I though I liked you, but truthfully, I never did. I love someone else…" he told her and looked away.

Sakura looked at him wide eye, "But that was then! Now-" she exclaimed.

"Now I _love_ someone else!" he hissed cutting her off. His had his Namikaze glare, the one that belonged in the battle field and not by his friends. She froze and looked down, "Now if you get it, go. I want to be alone," he told her and turned away. He hated to hurt his friends, but this time she had gone too far. He touched his lips and sighed, he dropped his hand and sat by the edge of the hill; an arm on his right knee.

…

He was cold, he couldn't feel anything. He wanted his sun, his warmth, his love. He wanted to go, he needed to go, go back home. He hated it, hated it so much, not even his brother's presence helped.

It just hurt, it hurt his un-beating heart. He walked down the halls with his brother, he couldn't leave his brother no matter how much he wanted to. His summoner had bound him to his brother, and he hated it. The pain never left, it was always there, with him, cursing him.

The echo of his steps travel down the hall, neither talked, but he knew Sasuke was happy to have him by his side. After being called back by Kabuto, Itachi had been bound by Sasuke to make sure nothing happened. He shook his head, they were heading out and he still hadn't seen his love, the sun still hadn't come out for him.

Madara was waiting for them, "Sasuke… Itachi," he greeted from his seat, the teen just nodded, "Are you ready to take on the front lines?" he asked, Itachi's eyes lit up, and Sasuke snorted.

"I have been since I got these new eyes" he told him.

The oldest nodded, "Good, because you leave now," he said and waved them away.

Sasuke grunted and turned around, Itachi stared at him before following his brother to the exit. The two started to jump onto the trees, the man wanted to see his sunshine so badly, he was being torture every second he didn't. His brother looked at him, "You look happy," he said, his dark eyes looked at him.

"I am," he told him.

The teen nodded, "In a few days we'll capture Kyuubi and Naruto," he told him, "That's why Madara sent us out," he turned his attention back to the front.

The elder Uchiha tensed, "What about the Hachibi?" he asked as passively as he could.

"Yeah, it's either him or Naruto. Whichever is easiest," he told him with a shrugged.

The weasel closed his eyes tightly, _'Naruto, be safe,'_ he thought before entering the battle field.

The two Uchiha's were greeted with fallen bodies on both sides of the field, the two walked over to the hidden squads. Kakuzu and Nagato were there with a few white Zetsus, the two dead men looked at them, "Itachi-san," Nagato greeted with a frown.

"Nagato, Kakuzu," he greeted back. The tallest of them all glared at them, but said nothing.

"I need your report on things," Sasuke demanded.

Nagato looked at him wide eye, then Kakuzu started to laugh, "Itachi-san, I never though your brother to be so stupid," he said quietly.

Sasuke glared at him, "As if I would tell him what the situation is. Maybe planty here, but I am not talking," Nagato said. The teen glared, his Sharingan appeared, "Oh, I'm so scared," the Uzumaki snorted, his own Rinnegan glinting with power.

The dead Uchiha sighed, "Sasuke, calm down," he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The boy glared, but his eyes went back to normal, "Whatever," he said looking away.

Zetsus came from the ground, "Hmm, seems like another round has started," Kakuzu stated and jumped out of his hiding spot and started to fight.

Nagato sighed, "I'll see you later, Itachi-san," and disappeared.

The two Uchihas looked at them go, "Let's go." the man said, his little brother followed.

Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gai, and other ninja came up and started to fight. The rosette was at the farthest back to stay out of danger, but the Hatake and Haruno still got a glimpse of the younger Uchiha, "SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled, the Uchiha's ignored her and fought. Itachi took on Kakashi, while Sasuke looked for the blond and fought random ninja.

…

Naruto was training with Kirabi today, he was sent to meditate since his mind was elsewhere.

_Mindscape_

_The blond opened his eyes, he started to walk that hall he has walked over the past six months. A purr came from the cell, "Kyuubi" he greeted._

"…_**Kit," **__the fox said._

"_How are you?" he asked as he walked inside the bars, hoping over a horizontal bar, and then climbing on top of the fox's head. _

_Kyuubi sighed, __**"Your feelings get me down,"**__ he told him._

_Naruto blinked, "How so?" he asked._

"_**The death of you mate is hurting me too,"**__ he replied passively. _

_The Uzumaki sighed, "That's what I don't get… he's my mate, but…" he couldn't finish his sentence._

"_**But he is your true mate, the one your destiny is connected with,"**__ the Kitsune told him, __**"Once you die, you will find each other once more," **__he told the boy._

_Naruto looked down, "So… that's why it won't stop hurting? Because he is gone?" he asked lowly._

"_**Yes, kit. You need him," **__he sighed, __**"That's why seeing his brother hurts so much. He has a piece of his soul that you can't be with" **__he told him softly. _

_The host hugged his head, "I get it," he sighed painfully, "But I can't die… and it's bugging me what he told him before he disappeared," he said in a whisperer, "… Next time we see each other, don't hesitate to kill me… Kyuu, what did he mean by that?" he asked holding tightly._

_The fox sighed, __**"I'm not sure kit, but I hate those words," **__he said, the blond snorted._

"_You hate everything," he said. _

_Kyuubi huffed, __**"I don't hate you," **__he said, __**"I can't hate you no matter what, all my life in here I've been fighting that," **__he admitted. _

_Naruto smiled, "I'm glad… you're the only one I can talk with about him," he told him, "Thanks," he said. _

_The fox tilted his head up a bit, __**"No problem, Kit," **__he said __**"Now go, your mind has been settle down, it's time for your Kenjutsu,"**__ he reminded._

"_Right… I'll talk to you later," he said and left. _

_The fox sighed before taking a nap, secretly watching over his stubborn kit._

Naruto opened his eyes, and sighed, "Yo, ready?" Kirabi asked, the boy nodded and got up, "Good, cuz tomorrow, yer gonna go to the front lines with Kakashi," he said.

The blond nodded, "Got it," he said and grinned, "Will I be able to take my sword now?" he asked.

"Ya, that's if ya pass dis test," he grinned and got his sword ready.

The Namikaze blinked, and then smirked as he slowly got up, and got in stance. The blond was a quick learner as he had stated, he learns with the body so that's why Kirabi had told him they would start teaching his Kenjutsu. Not only that, but the blond was an expert with Chakra flow, even better than Sasuke.

After he had gotten used to the Katana being another limb, he was able to just shape his chakra with it. He could even shape it differently, but with the blade as base. Another advantage was that they learned he had Mizu chakra as well. Kakashi had started to help him with that.

Training with Kirabi taught him how to fully access his body. He never knew, but he was better then Neji with releasing chakra, and he could release his Fuuto chakra from every pore of his body, making him the second nintaijutsu fighter. His limbs became sharp weapons, and he could use it to hit targets which he could not physically touch. Just like in Sage mode.

When Naruto fought like this, Kirabi had to do his best to not get hit, unless he wanted a sharp and almost unnoticeable wound. His style of kenjutsu was dangerous, but not as wild as him when he fought with all eight of his swords.

The blond moved like and with the wind, unpredictable and free. His movements were simple, sharp, and fast, yet could change into very advance movements and keeping the cool rhythm he had established.

After Naruto had been at par with his teacher for about half an hour, the elder of the two called it quits. "Damn, yer sharper then ever. Wait 'till the enemy get's a taste of your blade! Never know what hit 'em," he sighed grinning.

The blond smirked, "I did learn from the best," he told him, giving him a thumb's up. "So? What now?" he asked.

"We take a brake~ 'cuz sealing will be next~" he told him, the boy's face lit up.

Even though Naruto hated to study and sitting still for long periods of time, sealing came to him like the air. It might have to do with having so much chakra, or for the fact that it's in his blood. He's an Uzumaki, and both his parents were Seal Masters. It was something he was born to be able to do at some point of his life, he just never expected it to be in war, let alone against dead summons.

After they had taken a short break to eat, Kirabi started to explain the difference between all the seals and how to make them. Naruto had nodded eagerly, but he had asked why they couldn't just tap into them like normal jutsus, why did they have to draw them. The perfect host sighed, "Naruto, there is no way to do that. It's hard enough to be in battle and draw them, but you want to know if you can use shape manipulation to tap into the seal?" he asked.

The blond nodded, "I mean, it's so much easier and you avoid any chance of dying," he said calmly, the man laughed.

"That is the crazies thing I've heard! That is just impossible, there is no way to do that," he told him.

Naruto glared at him, "My dad could, so could my clan. Why can I?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know much about your clan, other than you're the last of it, and that is all rumors that I've heard. Nothing has stated it to be true," he told him crossing his arms over his chest.

The Uzumaki sighed, "Alright, let's do a quick spar," he said getting up.

Kirabi looked at him confused, "We don't have time for that, if you want to learn this, then it's best to not waist any time," he said.

The blond grinned, "Afraid I'll kick you ass?" he asked, the man sighed.

"You're a million years to early," he said and got up.

Naruto grinned, "Taijutsu only," he said, the pale blond nodded.

Naruto launched at him in an instant, he sent a high kick to the man's side, but the ox vessel blocked it easily. Kirabi grabbed his leg and spun him around until he hit a tree, the blond got up and placed a hand on the trunk of the tree. He ran to him, and disappeared in a second. The dark man looked around for any sign of the teen; the only thing he felt was the tiny wave of air from his back. He dodged just in time from a kick on his lower back.

Naruto slammed his hand on his bare shoulder and jumped back as Kirabi got ready to punch him. A foxy grin met Naruto's lips, he got out a kunai that was copied by his teacher, and puffed away. In the blink of an eye, he had Kirabi frozen with the cool tip of his weapon on his neck, "That, is the beauty of seals," he whispered ad let go of the man's arm that held the kunai and retreat from his neck.

Kirabi turned to him with a confused look, "Right shoulder," he said putting his kunai away. Eyes hidden by sun-glasses looked at his shoulder, he could just barely see the top markings of the Hiraishin seal.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Shape manipulation, along with my memory," he told him, "I've gotten so used to using that seal just like the Rasengan, that it only takes a small portion of my concentration to do it. Then, all I do is shape and calculate my chakra and imprinted into the surface I want, in your case, your skin," he told him grinning.

"My Dad used that too, as well as my clan. From what Kyuubi tells me, it took him a few years to get the hand of it, but once he did. He could use any seal without having to draw it first, it was good that my Mom was willing to teach him after her rescue," he told him.

"So all you have to do is memorize the chakra needed to activate the seal, and the seal you want to use, to use it?" his teacher asked.

"Simple, right?" the blond said.

Kirabi shook his head, "Hell no. The concentration needed to even remember the seal and the amount of chakra needed, can get you kill as easily as drawing them in battle. You need a body that can remember that with no problem," he stated.

Naruto looked down, "You know about my mate… right?" he asked, the man looked away and sighed.

"Yes, since he met you all those months ago… I noticed," he said.

The Namikaze nodded, "He told me that I… have a unique body. A body that is needed to complete Madara's plans and succeed with it," he told him, "I'm needed as much as the Biju are. I told this to you, I learn with my body, I remember with it too. I grow thanks to it, and it's easy for me to do this with seals," he told him as he sat down, "It's in my blood, or at least that's what Kyuubi says. My Mom was an excellent Sealer, and my clan was pretty much the founder of them," he smiled at him.

Kirabi looked at him shocked, "So, I think that I can handle that. As long as I believe in me, like you believe in yourself, everything will work out! Believe it!" he said grinning.

The older sighed, "If that's what you say, then I have no other choice then to believe it… just be careful," he smiled.

Naruto laughed, "You know it!" he said and they bumped fists together.

…

After a long day of battle, everyone went to rest. Kakashi was exhausted, to think that Itachi was brought back as well. He sighed but walked all the way up to where his student was practicing, he went up the hill slowly and smiled as he saw the two sparing. He sighed, "Yo," he said with a hand up, Naruto turn and grinned at him while Kirabi relaxed.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he said and walked up to him, "I'll be able to take my katana tomorrow," he said happily.

Kakashi blinked surprised and looked over at Kirabi, "He'll cut through the field easily. He's defiantly better than that Uchiha boy," he said, he saw as the teen flinched unnoticed, but he could feel it.

The copy ninja nodded, "They've finally sent Sasuke to the frontline, and he's not alone. More ex-Akatsuki members have joined, too," he told them.

Naruto's smile disappeared and nodded, "Alright, but that won't matter," he said.

The blond turned around and looked out to the small camp site, "We're planning on winning this war, soon too," he told them.

"But how so? We only have so many lives to use, while even if we kill them, they come back," Kakashi told him.

Naruto turned around, "So?" he asked.

"So? Naruto, they can fight for as long as they wish! They cannot die no matter how many times we kill them," the man said, Kirabi watched silently, already knowing where his fellow Jinchuuriki was going at.

A tense atmosphere had fallen onto the top of the hill, but was broken with Naruto's smirk, "That may be so, but remember what Sai had said when he fought his brother? That strong emotions set them free?" he asked.

"Yes, but Kabuto took away their emotions and bound them to this earth," he started blankly.

The Uzumaki nodded, "But what if I've found the… antidote seal… what would we do than?" he asked with a serous voice.

Kakashi looked at him wide eye, "You would need the original seal that is controlling them, and then only a seal master can come up with a seal able to defeat it. But I doubt that there is such a thing possible" he told him.

Naruto shook his head, "When will you start to have a little faith in me?" he asked and let a sly foxy smirk adore his lips. A shudder ran down each of the men's back, and wondered what was going on with him. Naruto sat down and took out a bound seal, "I found it after Haru disappeared," he told them, "I've been trying to break it down, but up until now, I had nothing," he said and set it on the ground, "But now…" he said as he slammed his hand over it, the seal imprinted on the paper disappeared little by little. Kirabi watched in awe as it faded completely while the silver head gapped at him, "I've found the answer," he looked up at the two.

He grabbed the blank piece of paper and looked at them seriously, "It's time we take things into our hands, Madara has no idea of my knowledge on seals, and no one knows about my Kenjutsu. The ones that have see and fought with my nintaijutsu are dead," he stated and got up, "I've talked to A and the others Kages, I haven't told them about this counter seal, and I'm the only one that can do it, but they've already given me the okay for title of Kage," he told them.

Kirabi sighed and Kakashi closed his eye, "With the Hiraishin I will beat the dead army Kabuto had created," he stated as he looked over the hill, where the camp ground was. Kakashi walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to carry this burned alone" he said.

The boy shook his head, "No, I have to. It's my duty as Hokage. But is more my duty as the strain of the Six Paths," he said.

Kakashi gasped, "What?" he asked.

"You heard Madara all those months ago, even if he hadn't stated, I am the body of the Sage of Six paths, and Uchiha are the eyes. I am the descendant of the Second son," he said and frown, "If anything were to go wrong, burn my body the second I die," he ordered and grabbed his katana that had been stuck to the ground. He looked at it and sighed, he had had a dream last night, and it wasn't pretty.

He nodded to both men before he left the hill, "Naruto has to do this. This hate goes back for hundreds of years and he feels he needs to be the one to put a stop to it. His parents died because of the hate between family, he wished to put a stop to it," Kirabi said, "Don't interfere, he has lost far more than you know in his path," he told the silver head before going to meet his brother. Tomorrow both would go the front lines with Kakashi, and he had a bad feeling something will happen.

….

Naruto strapped his sword on his hip and walked out of the big tent ready to go. The blond had done what his dream had told him, and he would wait for the time to activate his secret weapon. Sakura came to his side, "I see you can finally bring **_Ru-saiken _**with you," she said softly.

"Yes," he answered placing a hand on the helm gently, he had a bad feeling. Whatever that dream had been, it was a warning for this day and maybe something more.

Kakashi walked over to Kakashi and he nodded, the teen took out three big fat scrolls from his back pouch and handed it to him, "There are 500 scrolls in each, each scroll has 100 of my kunais stored. Use each wisely," he said, the Hatake looked at him wide eye, but nodded. After Kakashi gave a scroll to every ninja, they headed out into the battle they knew would determine who would win. If the Namikaze could not destroy the control seal, than they would be back on square one.

It was almost eight when they got to the no man land and as soon as they got there, the enemy was attacking. Zetsus were everywhere and tried to find someone to suck their charka from. Sakura was the first to open her scroll and throw two to Nagato and a Zetsu, the blond sighed before he teleported to the Kunai. Nagato narrowed his eyes as he dodged the weapon and froze when chakra appeared behind him.

He was too slow, before he could react he was on the ground gripping his aching head, "AHHH!" he yelled as something inside burned. Kakashi and Kirabi waited for the results as everyone else watched wide eye at what happened. The blond jumped back as he took out his sword and blocked the strike by his left, he glared as he saw Sasuke smirking.

"You finally appeared," he said with his Sharingan activated.

The loud growl from Kyuubi only encouraged him more, he scowled at him before disappearing as another kunai was thrown to more summons. Kakashi had order to throw a kunai when the cost was clear after he saw Nagato get up with normal eyes, the dark shade gone. Sasuke looked around but he was taken by surprised as a sword slashed his side, he had just fast enough reflexes to not get sliced in two.

Kirabi looked at him seriously, "I'm your opponent," he said.

"Tch, Nii-san, get Naruto!" he ordered the man that had appeared behind him. The Ox vessel looked at the man and gasped, he was about to strike him, but Sasuke blocked.

"Fool!" Kirabi hissed as he watched the man search for his student. Sasuke glared at him and tried once more to get him in a genjutsu, only to fail once more. Soon the area around them was filled with metal hitting metal.

Kakashi saw Itachi get near Naruto, he glared with his Sharingan and rushed to his side. He was able to get in time before the blond even noticed the man coming his way. He was too into destroying the seals to pay attention to the chakras heading his way. "Kakashi-san," the smooth voice of Itachi said.

"Itachi, I will not let you get near him," he stated.

'_I wouldn't want it any other way,'_ the Uchiha though as he charged towards the Hatake.

Sakura and Sai where throwing the Kunais to the new enemy that arrived, Naruto would appear a second later and disappear the next, leaving behind a fallen summons holding their aching heads. The blond popped next to them, "That's enough, save the rest for another time. The ground is covered with enough already," he said, the two teammates nodded and sealed the scrolls and put them away.

Naruto looked around and he spotted Nagato, he jumped over to him and helped him up, "Naruto?" he asked.

"Nagato…" he said sadly.

"What's going on?" he asked as the blond eliminated a Zetsu.

"Long story short, you were summoned from the dead and the fourth ninja war had erupt, Madara is responsible for all of this and we are fighting the battle for peace," he said plugging in his blade into a white man.

Nagato fought alongside him, "How did this happen?" he asked lowly.

"Madara had been planning this, it was only a matter of time before it actually happened," the blond replied.

"Where's Konan?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but she was killed before any of this happened," he said regretfully.

Nagato growled as he killed another Zetsu, "Kill me," he ordered.

"Even if you ask, I can't. You have been summoned, the only way is to seal your soul, you reach peace, or make the summoner dispel the technique," he stated.

The older Uzumaki looked away, "I will help as long as you seal my soul once this is over," he said running off to another part of the battle.

Naruto glared at the battle field, he growled and placed his hand in front of him, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and hundreds of clones appeared. Soon he was slicing though the flied like nothing, the only ones that were able to hold on were Kakuzu, who was still on the enemy's side, Sasuke and Itachi.

Kakashi was sent flying towards the trees; the blond followed him with his eyes before popping behind him to catch his old sensei before any damage was done. He sighed, "Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked standing up and ready to face the enemy.

"Yes, thanks," the silver head said getting up, he glared at the passive surprised face of Itachi, he noticed the shaking and internal battle he had going. He looked at his student to tell him they needed work together to defeat him, but he froze by his student.

Naruto gasped lowly as his heart stopped, the Sharingan eyes of his mate stare at him with conflict. He felt his heart clench with pain and anger flow through his veins, he took a step forward and when eyes of his love turned black, he ran to him. Itachi opened his arms to hold his lover tightly; he buried his nose on the short golden locks and inhaled the unique scent of his love. It had been so long since he was even able to do that, the blond was shaking in his arms.

Suddenly, he felt something warm by his head, but nothing happened, "Why?" the teen asked, "Why is it not working?" he asked pulling away from his and holding his face in his hands.

Itachi looked at him sadly, "I'm not bounded to Kabuto… but Sasuke, by blood" he said. A kunai was sent his way and the two jumped away from each other, the blond felt so wrong doing so, he felt threaten naked without Itachi.

Kakashi jumped next to him and glared at Itachi, "Naruto, what are you doing?" he growled.

"I can't fight him," he said as he looked alarmed at his mate. The Uchiha had his Sharingan back and was ready to attack the man that dared intervene with his mate. Sasuke slid behind him and looked at his brother.

"What are you doing? Naruto is right there," he hissed, Itachi glared at his brother and glanced at the eight-tail vessel.

"Naruto, remember what I told you?" he asked not looking his way, the teen tensed.

"I can't do that!" he said desperately, Sasuke looked at the blond and blinked confused.

"You have to," Itachi said looking at him. A determined voice commanded him to, "For this world," he said, the teen shook his head.

"Itachi… I can't…" he said and jumped back as he attacked him. The blond blocked with his own sword the deadly strike had been sent his way.

He looked eye wide at him, "Please," he said gently, the blond shook his head.

"No," he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Naruto…. Kill me," he ordered taking the point of _Ru-saiken_ and paling it over his heart. Sasuke's eyes widen and Kakashi stopped his movements, Kirabi closed his eyes before starting to attack the younger Uchiha. Naruto jumped away.

"Itachi!" he hissed, the Uchiha only looked at him passively.

The world stopped in a second for the blond, he felt as his arms rose with his Katana in the air. He was only reacting to the danger; he never wanted his blade to pierce Itachi's heart. "NII-SAN!" Sasuke's scream echoed in his ears as his mates hand twisted the blade damaging his heart and lung completely.

"I-Itachi…?" he asked stunned. The Uchiha smiled at him and caressed his cheek, he lean down and kissed the parted lips softly. The bond kissed back shocked, the feeling of his raven's were amazing, and the felt so much more real. The warmth coming from them told him he was alive, but the warm liquid that rand down his katana and into his hands froze him. He pulled away as tears formed in a second; he looked at his chest and choked, "Why?" he asked looking at him painfully.

"I'm already dead, I should not be here, especially if it's to harm you," he said in a pant.

All fights were on hold, the kiss between the enemies was shocking enough to freeze everyone in place. Sasuke looked at Naruto horrified and at his brother stunned; Kakashi was speechless and completely at lost at what to do. Itachi pushed in deeper the blade and grunt in pain, the blond gasped and tried to pull away but Itachi didn't let him, "Itachi!" he yelled but the Uchiha shook his head.

"Do it, activate the seal on this sword, it's the key to win this war," he told him.

The blond's eyes widened "N-no… you'll disappear forever," he said alarmed.

"Not if you want to, this is your power; this is the new version of Totsuka only you can will," the Uchiha said with a warm smile.

"But…" Itachi kissed him once more, this one more desperately and Naruto could feel the need and the urge to show him how much his mate loved him. When he pulled away, Naruto had a healthy blush and taking big gulps of air.

"Let me come home," Itachi whispered against his trembling lips, he brushed them slightly, "Let me stay by your side… forever," he whispered and kissed him lightly. "You are my home, you are my life. I hold nothing for this world except you, if you leave, I will follow, but stay and I'll be by your side no matter what," he told him and rested his forehead against his, "I love you forever and more, I live with you and no one else. You are my light and my heart, as long as I'm by your side, I will breathe," he said.

The blond was crying freely now, tears cascaded down his cheeks and the Uchiha wiped them away, "Let me be with you to wipe them away, to take you pain and leave nothing but warmth. Naruto, let me stay home," he said and hugged him, "I love you, my love," he told him.

The blond gasped and sobbed, "Itachi! I love you too… I love you so much, so, so much… just please, stay with me," he said.

"For you my love, I will do anything," Itachi said and kissed him one more time.

Naruto's Katana shone pure cobalt and warmth surrounded the two, "…**Fuuroku** **gogyou…****" **Naruto said against Itachi's lips, and blue fire covered his love.

Itachi smiled at him, "Forever, my love," he said before he closed his eyes and light blinded everyone. When it disappeared, the body used to summon Itachi was lying on the ground. The blond looked at the ashes surrounding the body and his sword was nowhere, Sasuke was looking at the passive boy and he charged at him.

"Naruto!" he yelled channeling his charka though his blade, the second he was about to hit him, blue flames enveloped the blond and shield him from the attack. The flames formed a circular shield with a swirl adoring it and flames burning by the side, his eyes widen as he remember his fight with his brother.

"You leave me with these two gifts… I will not let your death be in vain one more time," Naruto said looking up at the clear sky.

Clouds started to form and thunder roared, gray clouds appeared and water flowed. Lighting and thunder echo and shone above, the shield disappeared and the blond looked away. Kyuubi roared in his mind, and he slammed his hands together, "AAAAAA**AAHHH!**" the boy yelled as red chakra surrounded him, and a cloud of smoke burst through the field. Sasuke was thrown back and a powerful roar was heard all around.

A thick and evil chakra fell upon them all, the blond emerged as nothing more than a red fox. Nine elegant tails swung wildly, a growl was heard before the fox rushed away. Kirabi cursed and told everyone to retreat, "We can't leave Naruto like that!" Kakashi protested, but the vessel hissed as the rain fell, "His mate has died once more! How do you think he feels? He has now a greater goal than any of us. Avenge his love, and save this world," he said as he ran to the unconscious Uchiha, he seal his chakra and threw him over his shoulder.

Kakashi stood frozen but followed behind after a minute, the boy had a mate? How was that possible, especially for it to be Itachi.

Naruto in fox formed rushed through the nation as it if were his backyard, he searched for the smallest chakra and when he found Madara waiting with his arms folded in front, he roared. "**Uchiha Madara, today is your end,**" he said and leashed out towards the man.

Madara dodged the claws and laughed, "You are nothing but a boy, how do you plan to defeat me?" he asked.

"**By uniting the power of the two sons,**" he said and closed his eyes.

The fox form disappeared and left the blond, when he opened his eyes, the Rinnegan was present, his body had grown a few inches, and the whisker marks were no more. The tan skin was richer than ever, and the rain drops did nothing with his hair. The teen glared at him and soon, the final battle began.

Madara screamed in anger, he rushed to the boy but he was faster, the new master of time-space had been born, and he stood no chance. Naruto took out a kunai, it instantly glowed with his chakra and a hand to hand combat begun. Madara glared when the chain of his kama, he took it by the handle and swung it hitting the boy on the back. Naruto got up and called upon Kyuubi's chakra, four normal clones took a hold of the man, he tried to get away, but something wouldn't let him go.

That's when he saw the seals where the teen was holding him; it broke his time-space jutsus and was slowly draining his chakra. The boy formed the Biju Rasengan and dashed to him, Madara had taken out the last clone before he was able to fully disappear. Half his body was hit with the powerful blow and the boy hit succeeded. Madara re-appeared close by with his side dripping blood. He hissed as he glared at the boy, Naruto looked passively at him, "If it weren't for you…. So many would still be alive" he said as blue fire burned in his left forearms, and blue fire formed into a sworn on his right hand.

"My parents, the Uchiha clan, ninja from every nation… and my mate!" he said and held the sword up, "There is no forgiveness this time, you sins will be pain once I kill you," he said and disappeared. The badly hurt man only blinked as he felt the warm blade pierce his heart, "Pathetic just like Itachi said, nothing but talk when it comes to true power," he whispered by his ear, "Good-bye, Uchiha Madara, and never come back… _seal_," he said and the blade turned red.

The anguished scream was almost music to his ears, but there was still something he needed to do. The boy pulled away the now blue katana from the body, and made a clone. The clone stood still and disappeared, the blonde's eyes were shaded in orange-red, and his eyes were golden. He ran to the chakra he knew from heart, the two chakras were almost fully combined. Kabuto was sitting in front of his made up chessboard when something popped behind him.

He turned around in time to see the claw hand piece his gut, "Any last words, Kabuto?" Naruto asked with anger, "No? Good," he said and clenched the liver he was holding. The silver head coughed blood, "Now dispel the jutsu you overused," he said with the Rinnegan.

Kabuto was dazed by them in a second, and he did Dog, Horse and tiger had sign, "Kai," he whispered with his last breaths. Naruto closed his eyes and finally let himself go.

A scream filled the empty clearing, on the rainy morning; The Fourth Great War was over. There were no cheers and there was no one to witness it, there was only pain left behind, and a broken heart that could do no more. Naruto did not cry; he could not. There was nothing left for him to let out; everything was done as he killed the two shinobi. He took a step and next thing he knew, he was in the camp with his friends and nation.

The boy collapse but someone was there to catch him, he looked up and gazed at pale lavender eyes. Hinata smiled sadly at him, and held him tightly, "Naruto-kun" she said and the blond felt her warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed the tears he thought were gone, and the girl cried with him.

_Forever…my love._

**Epilogue is next! It will be short, but I'll post it when I'm done with it! I know I suck at battle scenes, but I really didn't know what to write, XP ReViEw**

**-Fuuroku** **gogyou: **Six Fire Seal

_-Ru-saiken_: Red bond

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to **_**I live for you**_** tell me if I should.**


	2. Epilogue

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT which is © by Hikaru Uchida (ME, penname).**

Summary: The time to come home finally comes; Naruto has to face his Uchiha one last time before they can be happy. Follow this bittersweet love until the end…two-shots.

**Dedicated to my faithful reader, Kalsifer, who has been by my side through this story and its prequels! Thank you so much for your reviews! You made me want to finish this so much!**

Coming home:

Epilogue

Thirty-three years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and Naruto was finally at peace.

Hinata was crying in the arms of Uzumaki Harue, her eldest son and alongside him was his twin brother, Uzumaki Zenjiro. Behind her were her middle kids, Uzumaki Aneko, and her twin sister Uzumaki Kana, her youngest children Uzumaki Yudai and his twin sister, Uzumaki Miu were saying Good-bye to their father, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage and savor of the world.

Hyuuga Hinata had been the person Naruto had depended to get back on his feet, she had been his support and his strength to be able to look ahead and keep fighting. She had given him the power to keep living even after Itachi died once more. The blond had been thankful for her help, and he had developed feeling for her, but they were never a match for his love towards the Uchiha. Hinata understood this, but even as the years passed, she understood his pain and tried to take as much as she could away.

The greatest Hokage in history was now being buried at the age of 50, by his three sons, and three daughters along his wife, Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata. The vessel had married her when Naruto turned 18, and a few months later Hinata had been given the knowledge that she was pregnant. The two had been delighted, and they were in for a surprised when Harue and Zenjiro were born, Tsunade had said that the Hyuuga had probably inherited her grandmother's genes to birth twins.

A few years later, both Aneko and Kana had been born and lastly Yudai and Miu were born. As they grew up, the two noticed that the first twins were full Uzumaki while later on receiving all the qualities of the 'body' and its potential. On the other hand, Aneko ad Kana showed the heritage of the Namikaze, which was later found out that were a branch family of the Senju. Yudai was the heir of the Hyuuga clan and has had the greatest Byakugan than even Neji.

And lastly, Mui had been a surprised all together, she had somehow inherited the Sharingan that had surpassed Sasuke's and Itachi's, but when the question came to hand everyone thought it had been Sasuke. That had been quickly thrown away, since she was Yudai's twin and she had resembled Kushina quite a bit. When the blond had asked Kyuubi if he had any idea of how that had happened, he had just said, **figure it out, you stupid Six Paths, **and gone to sleep.

Apparently, Itachi's last gift had been nothing but the awakening of his true bloodline, the mixed bloods of the Namikaze, Senju, Uzumaki, and somehow Hyuuga had all been stored in Naruto. One of Kushina's ancestors had married a Hyuuga, and the blood was mixed with the Uzumaki's. The same thing happened to the Namikaze, the Senju had married one and the bloods had mixed. When Minato and Kushiha had mated, all four bloods had mixed, thus bringing back the Sage of Six Paths; Uchiha Itachi had only been the key to awaken them all.

After the twins, Yudai and Mui had been born, the two had agreed that the kids they had were enough to rebuild the fallen clans. Naruto had made a clan resurrection law, which has help with the building for the Uzumaki, Senju, Namikaze and Uchiha clans. Sasuke had taken advantage of this law, and had five wives with two to three children with each.

When the Uchiha had regain consciousness after the battle, he had been told everything by Naruto. The Uchiha had to listen since Naruto had spoken with the Rinnegan activated and he had sealed the Eternal Sharingan he had come to posses, even now, after 33 years, those eyes are sleeping. He had been given a deal he could not refuse, the lives of the two other counseling for the peace between Uchiha and Konaha.

Naruto had made it clear that even if he didn't accept, there would be no escape from the other Nations. With his Sharingan seal and with no nation to back him up, he had no more choice than to accept that deal. Of course Naruto had kept his promise, a few years after, when both counselors were on their last moments of life, but Sasuke still killed them. The Uchiha clan was slowly growing, Mui had married Sasuke's oldest and most powerful son, Uchiha Denji.

Sakura never got a chance with Sasuke, he had chosen girls that didn't graduate with him and who were strong. Ino had married Sai, they were happy and the two were the worst team gossip ever know. Sakura never married anyone and she took after Tsunade as the Legendary Sucker. Naruto was also known as the Golden Fox, not for his hair of for the demon inside, but because he had great Gambling Luck that had been passed down to his kids.

Kana being the most gifted with any kind of game, she also inherited Hinata's calm and gentle nature, but when messed with she was the fearsome prankster that as at par with her father, only because he loved doing them with her. Aneko had been taught by Yamato since she inherited the Wood element chakra and apparently the ability to control Bijus. Harue became the next seal master, new possessor of the Rinnegan and the greatest only second to his father. Zenjiro was known all around the Element Nations for his gift with Kenjutsu and Nintaijutsu, feared among the new Seven swordsmen and A.

All in all, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto had lived a great life, even with the absence of his love, he had made it through and got to know the fist kids of his children. He was able to experience the feeling of family and what it meant to truly be needed. He had passed his hat down to his first son, since he had been the one to learn most from him. Harue and Zenjito both were head of the Uzumaki clan, Aneko the head of the Senju and Kana the head of the Namikaze. Yudai the head of the Hyuuga, and Mui the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan, yet she had as much power as Denji did.

Uchiha-Uzumaki Mui was a very special woman. She, just like her mother was a twin mother, and the first woman to ever show sign of the Sharingan. She was confident and peaceful, gentle and cheerful, and hated violence no matter what. She was very much like Naruto and Hinata, but she took more after Itachi's attitude than anyone else. Naruto never knew why though, he never thought that something like that would be possible, but even Sasuke had told him that.

He had given the two gifts Itachi had left him to her, the Totsuka Sword, and the Yata Mirror. They had discovered that she was the only one able to keep her eyes, even with the Mangekyo Sharingan, after she developed it after a mission where her teammate had died in. She never got the blindness effect, and she was able to use all of Itachi's techniques. The blond had wondered if it had something to do with her Senju and Uzumaki genes, after all, all of his kids got some of each gene of all four families. So they were not the perfect being like he was, but close to it.

When Harue had turned 25, Naruto had resign and named his son the Seventh Hokage, and if anything were to happen, the title would go to Zenjiro or Aneko. Naruto had given Kyuubi to Harue's first boy, Uzumaki Itachi. The man never knew where his son had come up with the name, but he hadn't questioned it in the least. He had been the first to carry Itachi after his parents, and he had cried with happiness and relief.

On this day, June ninth, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Rokudaie Hokage, Godlen Fox, Savor of the World, Sage of Six Path, Toad Sage, and father of six great ninja, was put to rest by his father's and mother's side. A red flame was made for his memory and places a few feet away from his father's. Hinata please a white rose over his memory, and for the last time, she told him "I love you, Naruto-kun," in her sweet voice. The rookie nine, the three before them and the fifth Kazekage along with his family were present for the death of the man that changed the world.

All nations had united on this day to say Good-bye to the hero of the century, and hope he finds happiness in the afterworld. Kirabi was still living, but he knew his time would almost be up, so he had been training his son to be the next host. The muscular man had married after the war was over, when he found a lovely Suna ninja to mate with, according to Hachibi, she had been the mate he had been waiting for.

Gaara met an Iwa Kunoichi that was able to give him what all his life was empty from. Temari and Shikamaru got married, and have two kids and currently living in Konaha. Kankuro hooked up with Ten-Ten and are very happy together in Suna. The Rookie nine are mostly happy and with someone by their side, and as for Kakashi, he became the godfather of all of Naruto's kids. He really never found anyone and he was very lucky to still be living after all this time.

The group of ninja of all nations wore black on this day, tears and sadness was in the air, as a great man passed on. Families were together as one, the Uzumaki, Senju, Hyuuga, Namikaze and Uchiha as the main and most powerful group. All wishing he could have stayed, but the blond had said it was time to go. The night before, he sealed Kyuubi within Uzumaki Itachi, at the age seven. He had been training the genius boy, and had helped Kyuubi and Itachi bond as friends and allies.

_Blue eyes watched over the scene with a sad smile, the kids were all crying and Hinata mourning broke his heart. Arms wrapped around him protectively, and a nose buried in the crook of his neck. The man sighed happily and tilted his head sideways to give them more space. _

"_Are you sure it was time to leave?" the silky voice asked from behind, a smile adoring his lips._

"_Yes, it was time my love. They were ready for my departure, and you have been waiting far too long" the happy voice of a teen said. _

"_Aren't you going to say it?" the man asked softly._

"_Say what? Happy birthday? I missed you? I love you?" the younger asked turning around to face his love. _

_Dark gray eyes met cerulean after years, "You know what I mean, my kitsune," Uchiha Itachi said leaning in._

"_Oh? And that would be?" Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto asked._

"_My love…" Itachi kissed the seventeen year old teen. Naruto kissed back softly, savoring the lips he missed for more than three decades._

"_Now I remember," the blond said after they separated. Itachi looked at him in the eyes with love._

"_Yes?" he asked waiting, the blond grin happily._

"_I'm home" he said before kissing the man once more._

"_Welcome back, my love" Itachi replied against his lips. _

"_Together again" Itachi said._

"_Forever and more, my love" the blond nuzzled his nose on the crook of his raven._

_This time, it was really forever. No matter what fate and destiny threw their way, once one of them were reborn, the other would follow thanks the Red Thread connecting by their ankles. Connecting them through time and space, never to be separated again. _

_Their love will continue, now and forever more._

**THE END**

Naruto's age when his first two sons were born: 18

Naruto's age when his first two daughters were born: 20

Naruto's age when his last twins were born: 22

Naruto's age when his first son had married: 36

Naruto's age when his second son had married: 38

Naruto's age when his first daughter had married: 39

Naruto's age when his second daughter had married: 37

Naruto's age when his first third son had married: 42

Naruto's age when his first third daughter had married: 40

Naruto's age when his first grandson was born: 43 (Harue's child, Itachi)

Naruto's age when Zenjiro's first child was born: 44

Naruto's age when Aneko's first child was born: 45

Naruto's age when Kana's first child was born: 44

Naruto's age when Yudai's first child was born: 44

Naruto's age when Mui's first twins were born: 43 almost 44

**Thank you all for reading, and this story has finally come to its end. ****Kalsifer I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! XD**


End file.
